


Shot in the Dark

by sunflowerbi



Series: Killing Eve prompts [4]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, More Fluff, drunk!eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbi/pseuds/sunflowerbi
Summary: For the prompt: Can we at least still sleep in the same bed?Eve was drunk. She was drunker than she had been in quite a while, in fact. The world was spinning around her, or she was spinning around the world, she honestly couldn't be sure. All she knew was she was drunk, and she missed Villanelle.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Killing Eve prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804087
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	Shot in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you villanevee for the prompt againnnn! This was also fun to write and I love these idiots so much

**“Can we at least still sleep in the same bed?”**

Eve was drunk. She was drunker than she had been in quite a while, in fact. The world was spinning around her, or she was spinning around the world, she honestly couldn't be sure. All she knew was she was drunk, and she missed Villanelle. Which was stupid, Villanelle had shot her, had tried to kill her. Not to mention all the other people she’d killed. Eve shouldn’t miss her, but the world was spinning, and her head felt fuzzy, and she just wanted to see Villanelle’s face. Did she even know Eve was alive? Probably not. Eve wanted her to know that she was alive, that she hadn’t won. Reaching for her phone, Eve tried to think of reasons not to click on the contact, the ‘V’ mocking her. It probably wasn’t even her number anymore, she was probably in some far-off country, she’d probably forgotten about Eve, she’d tried to _kill_ Eve.

None of these thoughts seemed to take hold, though, and she found herself pressing the button anyway, bringing the phone to her ear as it began to ring. Eve found her mug as it did, taking another swig of whatever alcohol she’d poured into it last. She thought about just hanging up, she should just hang up. Go to bed, pretend this never happened. Before that could happen, someone picked up.

“Hello? Who are you? Why do you have Eve’s phone?” As soon as Eve heard Villanelle’s Russian accent, fused with concern and a hint of protective anger, she realized she was far too drunk to be having this conversation. It had to be the alcohol’s fault that when Villanelle spoke Eve felt more at home than she had in months. “This is not funny, I can find you, and you do not wan-”

“I have Eve’s phone because it’s my phone, so Eve is allowed to have I phone. Wait no, I am allowed to have Eve’s phone. It’s mine.” Eve finally got out, barely biting back an angry _I do want you to find me._

Eve was almost certain Villanelle had hung up. It was perfectly silent on the other end of the line for what felt like hours, although Eve had a feeling it was closer to seconds, before a gentle, shaky voice responded, “I shot you, so it does not make sense that you have your phone.” It was a statement of fact, as if Villanelle was trying to convince that it had taken place, that she’d actually shot Eve.

“Well you didn’t do a very good job, so much for amazing international assassin. I’m alive, somebody heard the shot, they found me. Now I’m alive, and I’m very drunk.”

“Yes, I can hear that. Why did you call me, Eve?”

“I didn’t think you would answer, and I’m drunk, and I wanted to see you. I want to see you all the time. You shot me and I still want to see you! I did stab you though, so I don’t know if I’m allowed to be mad about it. I think about you constantly, even though I’m supposed to hate you, I _want_ to hate you. We tried to kill each other, which means we should hate each other. Instead I just want to kiss you, actually, I don’t just want to kiss you. I want to sleep with you. I want to kiss you and I want to strip you down and fuck you unti-”

“Okay! Eve. There is a lot for us to discuss, I think. Preferably when you are not quite so drunk. Where are you? You do not sound like you should be by yourself.” Villanelle sounded worried, like she’d seen a ghost and realized it wasn’t dead at all, but if she wasn’t very careful it would be, like she found a necklace she was certain she’d lost, but it would fall into a storm drain if she touched it wrong.

“I’m in my apartment, in London, where you probably aren’t. I knew you wouldn’t be able to get to me, that’s why I called you.” Eve had thrown herself onto her couch, face nearly landing in a pillow.

“I am in London, actually. What is your address, Eve? If you do not tell me I will figure it out a different way, which will probably require me to kill someone, so I would recommend you just tell me.” Her accent grew thicker, somehow, not quite angry but certainly determined.

“I would have told you anyway, I’m not making good choices tonight, I don’t think.” Eve mumbled her address, tripping over the numbers a couple times, hearing an engine turn on and the click of Villanelle hanging up.

-

Villanelle didn’t bother knocking, her head still spinning, _Eve was alive. She had shot her, and Eve was alive. She was also drunk. She called Villanelle because she was drunk, and she didn’t hate her._ She tried the doorknob once, finding it unlocked, making a mental note to tell Eve she really needed to lock her door. First, though, she would need to actually find her. She stepped through the apartment, looking over cluttered counters and towards the living room. Eve was there, laying facedown on the couch, messy hair flung about wildly. “Are you awake, Eve?” she stepped closer, cautious.

Eve rolled over, groaning as she narrowly avoided falling to the floor, “Yes. You weren’t supposed to be here. I told you I wanted to kiss you. Which I would not have said if I thought you would be here. I still do though, want to kiss you.”

“Well you are very drunk, and I will not kiss you when you are very drunk, because I think you would pretend to regret it later. Also, you smell drunk.” Villanelle smiled softly, Eve was a mess, and she looked tired. “We should get you a drink of water, some pain medication, and into your bed.” She brushed a few locks of hair behind Eve’s ear, helping her sit up. “Please warn me if you are going to throw up. I do not want you to throw up on me.”

Villanelle grabbed water, bringing it over to Eve, encouraging her to drink before heading to the bathroom to search out something to help prevent the headache Eve would certainly feel in the morning. She brought them to Eve, wordlessly instructing her to take them, a bit surprised when she didn’t hesitate. Still, after all that had happened, she took the pills Villanelle handed to her, swallowed them without even a moment’s thought.

“I am going to feel like shit in the morning.” Eve mumbled, allowing Villanelle to help her stand. They walked, Eve pointing in the direction of her bedroom, suddenly excited to sleep in her bed.

“Do you have any pajamas in here? You should not sleep in that.” Villanelle asked, beginning to hunt through drawers in search of something softer than the jeans Eve was wearing.

Eventually, Eve changed into soft shorts, nearly falling over several times in the process. She crawled into her bed, curling around herself before looking up at Villanelle, “Can we at least still sleep in the same bed? Even if you won’t kiss me. I won’t regret it, promise.”

Villanelle hesitated, she wanted to, of course she did. Every inch of her pulled her towards the bed, towards Eve. She never could stand sleeping on couches, and in the end she couldn’t bring herself to be the better person, not now.

“You are too trusting, Eve.”

“Only with you.”

So, they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment if you did, I do love validation.  
> Tumblr: [sunflowerbi](https://sunflowerbi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
